The invention relates to a simulation of the functionality of non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM). More specifically, the invention relates to leveraging cache memory of a disk controller to support the functionality associated with NVRAM without requiring additional hardware.
A non-volatile random access memory card (NVRAM card) is used to store critical data that must be maintained regardless of a system's operating conditions. The NVRAM card is a hardware element that is employed by a controller to maintain data that an associated operating system needs to retain. There are many functions that are placed on the NVRAM card, including employing the NVRAM card to maintain a copy of local disk writes to prevent loss of data pertaining to power failure, and to maintain a location record of data written to disk. In one embodiment, the NVRAM card is employed as cache for data access. Accordingly, the NVRAM card is an additional hardware element employed by the controller and an associated operating system to support data processing.